Lebender Albtraum
by Seduction
Summary: Oneshot: Die Geschehnisse einer Nacht, die später zu der Aussage „Ich kann dir Dinge über deinen Vater erzählen, da würden selbst dir die fettigen Haare zu Berge stehen!“ führen.


**Lebender Albtraum**

_Oneshot_

**Hinweis – Update: **Es wurden einige Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert, sowie ein paar Satzstellungen verbessert.  
**PS:** Ich habe hier zwei „Bestellungen" liegen – wer ist noch für eine „Fortsetzung", welche die Verbindung, oder eher Abneigung, von Barty gegen Lucius genauer beschreibt?

**Disclaimer: **Ich melde mich jederzeit freiwillig, falls JKR ihre Rechte an HP abtreten möchte – bis dahin gehört der Spielplatz leider ihr. :)

**Warnung(en): **Psychische wie physische Gewalt, Totenbeschwörung, zwangsläufig den dazugehörigen Tod.. und alles abgeschmeckt mit etwas Blut.

**Entwarnung(en): **Kein Slash - für dieses mal. „zwinker"

**Guter Vorsatz: **In meinem Profil steht etwas von „keine neuen FFs, ehe die Aktuelle nicht abgeschlossen ist"... wird hiermit eine Runde über Bord geworfen.

* * *

„**Ich kann dir Dinge über deinen Vater erzählen, da würden selbst dir die fettigen Haare zu Berge stehen!"**

_Barty Crouch Jnr. als Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, HP 4_

* * *

Der Mond erstrahlte in einem eisigen blau am Himmel und tauchte die Welt unter sich in ein kaltes Licht, welches den Außentemperaturen gute Konkurrenz machte. Nur noch wenige Tage – und er würde wieder einen perfekten Kreis bilden. Im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen und Nächten wehte kein Wind, nicht einmal ein kleines Lüftchen regte sich. Selbst die Dunkelheit auf der kleinen Lichtung, vergessen inmitten des Waldes, hielt den Atem an und wartete auf das „Urteil", dass gefällt werden würde.

Ebenso wie der Dunkelblonde. Er kannte keine Gnade für das junge Ehepaar, kaum älter als er selbst, welches gezwungenermaßen vor seinem Lord auf dem frostigen Boden kniete. Sie hatten seinen Meister verraten. Aber die Strafen des Lords waren grausam – und er hätte um keinen Preis der Welt mit ihnen tauschen wollen. Selbst wenn ein Funken Hoffnung bestünde, dass sie den Morgen doch noch erleben würden.

„_Ihr habt meine Zeit genug verschwendet.. ._", kam es schließlich von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden musste. Seine Stimme hatte einen falschen, gefährlich sanften Ton, welcher der Situation völlig widersprach. „_Aber ich bin sicher, dass sich Einer der meinen gerne um eueren Ausstand aus unseren Reihen kümmern wird. Nicht wahr, mein aalglatter Freund?_" Der Blick des Lords galt einem Todesser zu seiner Rechten – welcher lediglich nickte.

Barty Jr. verzog unter seiner Maske abfällig die Mundwinkel nach unten. Er brauchte keine Stimme zu hören, um zu wissen wen sein Meister mit diesem „Titel" meinte. Er verstand nicht was sein Herr an diesem Schnösel fand.. Reinblütig.. fürwahr! Aber in seinen Augen ansonsten ein verzogener Fatzke aus reichem Elternhaus ohne jeden Sinn für wahre Loyalität. Sein Meister verdiente bessere Gefolgsleute – Männer und Frauen die ihn aus tiefstem Herzen verstanden und verehrten, so wie er selbst. Auch der Lord würde sein reines Herz eines Tages noch erkennen – er bräuchte nur noch eine Gelegenheit es ihm zu beweisen.. .

„_Sehr schön_."

Die Stimme seines Meisters holte den jungen Mann aus seinen düsteren Gedankengängen zurück – lenkte sein Augenmerk auf diesen. Voldemort hatte die Handflächen aneinander gelegt und betrachtete das zitternde Paar vor sich mit dem Blick eines gesättigten Raubtiers.

Eine gespannte Stille hing in der Luft, so als würde noch etwas Abschließendes fehlen. Ein spöttischer Anhang oder eine boshafte Bemerkung – doch es kam nichts. Die beiden waren der Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Magiers nicht länger wert. Er gab seinen übrigen Gefolgsleuten lediglich einen leichten Wink dass sie gehen sollten. Gehorsam wand sich auch Barty ab.. und erschrak darüber, die Stimme seines Meisters plötzlich dicht hinter sich zu hören.

War er so langsam.. oder sein Herr so schnell? Oder waren seine Gedanken nur wieder zu sehr abgedriftet.. wie immer, wenn er den Anblick des Silberblonden ertragen musste – selbst wenn von diesem nichts zu sehen war außer die Ahnung seiner schlanken Figur unter der schwarzen Kutte.

„_Bleib – und lerne_."

Es war ein schlichter Befehl der ihm widerstrebte – doch kam es Bartemius Jr. nicht einmal in den Sinn zu verneinen. Und so blieb er wo er war – wand sich langsam wieder dem Geschehen im Zentrum der Lichtung zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er noch sehen wie die anderen drei Todesser entschwanden – und es scheinbar plötzlich eilig zu haben schienen. Kurios lupfte er darüber eine Augenbraue – sie hatten doch nichts zu befürchten.. ?

Nun alleine mit dem verhüllten Silberblonden und den aneinanderhaltenden Pärchen hatte Barty Mühe sein Ärgernis nicht offen zu Tage zu tragen. Was sollte der junge Malfoy ihm schon groß beibringen, dass er über Folter nicht wusste?

Spätestens als dieser nun langsam die Kapuze abstrif und sich die Maske aus dem Gesicht nahm wussten die beiden Magier vor ihnen, dass dieser ihr Henker war. Entsetzten weitete ihre Pupillen – teils aus Angst über die Bestätigung des eigentlich Sicheren.. teils wegen dem Erkennen -wen- sie vor sich hatten.

Normal strahlte der Silberblonde mit seinem immerwährendem, spöttischem Feixen und dem windgesträhnten Pferdeschwanz, als würde er gerade vom Quidditch kommen, etwas arrogantes und harmlos-überhebliches aus. Und auch wenn sein Lächeln im Moment fast das gleiche war wie sonst auch.. wirkte er um ein vielfaches bedrohlicher.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der Dunkelblonde erkannte dass es an den Augen lag.. sie waren wie silbernes Gift welches sich in den Geist brannte, wenn man den Fehler beging hinzusehen. Barty fröstelte es unter der schweren Kutte und eine Gänsehaut kroch langsam an der Wirbelsäule seinen Rücken hinauf.

* * *

Langsam glitt die Klinge ihren Unterarm hinauf. Kein Laut kam mehr über ihre Lippen, nur das Zucken ihrer Wimpern verriet den Schmerz, während dickes Blut in dunklen Strömen aus den eröffneten Adern hervorquoll. Im kalten Mondlicht glänzte es wie ein flüssiger Rubin.

Barty dagegen hatte weder einen Sinn für dessen grausame Schönheit, noch für die hasserfüllten Rufe des Mannes – seine Gedanken untersuchten viel mehr mit klinischem Interesse das Geschehene. Er konnte soweit noch einen Sinn darin erkennen, dass der Silberblonde zu erst die junge Frau vor den Augen ihres niedergebundenen Ehemannes zu Tode folterte. Aber die kleine Stichwunde an ihrem Hals gab ihm Rätsel auf – wozu durchtrennte er ihr vorher die Stimmbänder.. ?

Zufrieden ruhte Lucius Augenmerk auf seinem Werk, liebkoste mit Blicken ihren Lebenssaft, welcher immer langsamer aus ihrem Körper hervorquoll und den Körper durch sein Fehlen gespenstisch bleich werden lies. Zurückgesunken auf den Boden hob sich ihr Brustkorb langsam, fiel in sich zusammen. Hob sich unter Anstrengung wieder an, weiter als zuvor, und sank wieder ein.. ruhte still. Glasig hing ihr Blick im Himmel, während ihr Gefährte vor Schmerz und hilfloser Wut aufschrie.

Für den Moment mit der Situation zufrieden kam Lucius auf seinen „Lehrling" zu, ohne von seinem ersten Opfer aufzusehen.

„_Warum schonst du ihn? Dem Lord würde es nicht gefallen._" – Was ihn die ganze Zeit beschäftigte kam nun über seine Lippen, noch ehe er ein zweites mal darüber nachgedacht hatte. Doch Barty bereute sie zu keiner Sekunde.

„_Tue ich das wirklich?_", fragte Lucius nur mit interessiert zur Seite geneigtem Kopf zurück.

„_Du hast ihm ihre Schreie erspart._"

Der Blonde tippte sich leicht mit einem behandschuhten Finger seitlich gegen den Kopf, während er die ersten Worte sprach. „_Er hat sie gehört – nur.. anders. Der Verstand, die Vorstellungskraft, bringt Dinge hervor, die um ein vielfaches intensiver und stärker sind, als die Realität je sein kann._"

Barty sah den unschuldig lächelnden Silberblonden einen kurzen Moment aus verengten Augen an, ehe er begriff.. .

* * *

Barty hatte erwartet, dass sich Lucius gleich mit ihrem zweiten Opfer beschäftigen würde – doch der Silberblonde wartete einfach ab. Nach den ersten Schreien vor Trauer und Wut war der junge Mann wieder verstummt, starrte trübe vor sich hin.

Der Blick des Silberblonden ruhte kurze Zeit darauf wieder bei seinem jüngeren Begleiter, als würde er dessen Ungeduld spüren. „Nur Geduld", meinte er leise. „Es hätte jetzt kein Sinn. Trauer ist ein starkes Gift... im Moment ist ihm alles gleich."

Langsam nickte Bartemius.

Er verstand nicht ganz, woran der Silberblonde schließlich zu erkennen gemeint hatte, dass der junge Mann „so weit" war – doch er sollte recht behalten. Als er zu dessen Frau trat ging sein Blick mit einem Ruck nach oben; die Lippen in einem tödlichen Groll verzogen, so dass er fast wirkte wie ein zähnefletschendes Raubtier.

„_Wagt es NICHT sie anzurühren!_"

Lucius schenkte ihm zur Antwort ein süffisantes Lächeln. „Nicht für lange." Scheinbar war er für den hasserfüllten Blick immun, welcher Barty noch ein unangenehmen Schauer über die Arme hinab laufen lies.

Gemächlich ging der junge Reinblüter neben ihrem toten Körper in die Hocke. Er musterte sie eindringlich, während er eine kleine Phiole aus den Untiefen seiner Tasche hervorzog.

‚Er hätte sicher ein ernsthaftes Problem, wenn das Ministerium die Phiole bei ihm finden würde. Vielleicht sogar ein paar Tage Untersuchungshaft.', überlegte Crouch Jr., beinahe eine Spur schadenfroh bei der Vorstellung. Denn er glaube keinen Moment daran, dass – was auch immer die Phiole beinhaltete – legal war.

„_Bastarde! - Lasst sie in Ruhe!_"

Dennoch fasziniert verfolgte er, wie er sacht ihr Kinn umfasste und den Mund öffnete, während er mit den Zähnen das kleine Fläschchen entkorkte. Ganz langsam begann er es zu neigen, und zähe Tropfen einer glasigen Substanz fielen in ihren Mund.

Er hatte mitgezählt – genau 10 Tropfen.

Ein kleines Messer erschien in der Hand des Silberblonden. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ritzte er sich selbst damit ein kleines Stück quer über das linke Handgelenk; dieses kurz darauf schräg über ihren noch immer geöffneten Mund haltend. Neuerlich folgten seine braunen Augen jedem einzelnen Tropfen, welches aus dem Handgelenk des Aristokraten hervorquoll und der zähflüssigen Substanz der Phiole folgte.

_„NEIN!"_

Wiederrum 10 Tropfen – und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich die Lippen des Silberblonden in einer nahezu stummen Beschwörung bewegten.

Lucius zog sein Handgelenk nach dem 10ten Tropfen rasch zurück und holte ein weißes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche hervor. Gleichmütig band er es um sein Handgelenk und zog den Knoten fest, ohne dass seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Toten wich.

Neuerlich konnte Barty keine Vorboten erkennen. Lucius plötzlich grausames Lächeln war die einzige Warnung, als der Oberkörper der Leiche sich plötzlich in eine sitzende Position nach oben erhob.

Die Stimme ihres Ehemanns, zuvor immer laut und wuterfüllt, war nur ein sich überschlagendes Wispern. „_Oh mein Gott.._„

Der Dunkelblonde dagegen fand nur einen Gedanken. ‚_Azkaban – **lebenslänglich**!_'

* * *

Ihre Iris war von einer milchigtrüben Haut überzogen, als sie ihren Kopf ungelenk-steif in Lucius Richtung wand, welcher noch immer in der Hocke ein kleines Stück neben ihr saß. Ein unnatürlich hell-fauchender, katzenartiger Laut kam über ihre Lippen – zusammen mit einem Tropfen Blut, welches ihre Zähne benetzte und den Speichel verfärbte. Ihr zuvor im Tode ruhiges Gesicht war zu einer tödlichen, Unruhe ausstrahlenden Fratze verzerrt. Ihren irrsinnigen Blick erwidernd kam Lucius langsam aus der Hocke – und sie folgte ihm. Wie eine Marionette, die mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe sein musste, zog es sie auf die Beine. Der mit unheiligem Leben beseelte Körper kam so dicht vor dem Silberblonden zum stehen, das kaum eine flache Hand zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Und noch immer lächelte der Blonde, strich ihr sanft mit einer Hand über die Wange.. als wäre er ihr Liebhaber, kein Puppenspieler.

Kein Protest kam mehr von ihrem Mann, kein Ruf, dass man sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Sein Blick spiegelte nur blankes Entsetzten wieder.

Ganz allmählich wand Lucius den Blick in seine Richtung.. und der Kopf der Toten folgte kurz darauf ruckartig. Die Linien um die blassen Lippen des Silberblonden wurden eine Spur tiefer. Ein neuerlicher, fauchender Schrei – und die Tote ging mit ungelenken Schritten auf ihren Ehemann zu. Dieser war noch immer zu keiner äußerlichen Reaktion fähig – man sah jedoch in dessen Augen förmlich die Schatten, wie seine Gedanken rasten.

Dünne, vom Blut verfärbte Speichelfäden zogen sich über ihr Kinn.. und glitzerte in ihrem Mund, als sie diesen zu einem letzten, hungrig klingenden Schrei öffnete, ehe sie auf ihren bis dahin stummen Mann fiel. Sie packte ihn mit unnatürlicher Kraft an den Schultern, drückte ihn unter sich wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Der Dunkelblonde konnte trotz des nun zappelnden und strampelnden Körperknäuels sehen, wie sie zubiss – ihm dafür seinen ersten, panischen und schmerzerfüllten Schrei entlockte.

Er wollte wegsehen, den Kopf abwenden, die Augen schließen.. irgendetwas! – Aber sein Blick blieb wie gebannt am Geschehen hängen, unfähig zu etwas anderem als zuzusehen. War der Anblick schon übelkeiterregend, er wäre noch zu verkraften gewesen.. wenn man es nicht auch ‚hören' müsste. Das Geräusch von reisendem Fleisch – fast wie bei einem nassen Lappen der zerfetzt wurde. Die grauenerfüllten Schreie des jungen Mannes, welcher langsam zu Gurgeln begann wegen dem Blut, welches langsam in die Trachea und den Oesophagus einsickerte. Für einen Moment meinte er es selbst bleiern in seinem Mund zu schmecken.

Barty hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es eine Steigerung von Entsetzten und Horror gab. Doch just in diesem Moment sah er den leibhaftigen Beweis vor sich. Ein lebender Albtraum - und dessen Verursacher an seiner Seite. Mit einer Mine wie andere Leute die Wetternachrichten verfolgten.

**Ende**

* * *

_******  
**_

_******Anmerkung: **__Wer hält es immer noch für eine gute Idee, HP4 direkt im Anschluss an „Dawn of the Dead" und „Land of the Dead" zu sehen:)_

___PS: Wo wir gerade schon bei dabei sind von Crouch als Moody zu reden (ich zumindest).. tippt in die Google-Bildersuche einmal „Billy Connolly Moody" ein – ihr werdet eine interessante Montage von mugglenet(dot)com finden. So hätte mir Moody wesentlich besser gefallen.. . „schnurr" :)_


End file.
